Lasers are frequently used for testing, measuring, printing, cutting, marking, medical applications, communications, data transmission, semiconductor processing, and a number of other applications. Many types of lasers have been developed to meet performance criteria for specific applications. For example, engraving, cutting, marking, printing, and many other applications require relatively compact lasers that generate high power outputs and have beams with a desired shape and energy distribution. Such laser-based material processing systems can engrave, mark, cut, weld, or perform other types of surface modifications to materials for a variety of applications.
When the focused laser beam irradiates the surface of a target material (i.e., wood, plastic, leather, coated metals, etc.), the process can create contaminants such as fumes, particulates, smoke, debris, etc. If these contaminants are not evacuated from the material processing site, they can negatively affect and/or damage the optical components and beam delivery components of the laser system. Accordingly, it is beneficial to extract such contaminants from the material processing site. Certain conventional systems vent the contaminants away from the processing area, while other conventional systems filter the contaminants from the air to prevent damage to the system and to prevent exposure to the system operator or other bystanders.